frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Boppin' Tonight
Boppin' Tonight is a song by the Fabulous Fontaines which was utilized in Fright Night. Written by music producers Gary Goetzman and Mike Piccirillo, it seems to be the only song ever recorded by The Fabulous Fontaines. Use in the Film The song plays in the film on Charley's car stereo as he pulls up to his home and encounters the prostitute heading to Jerry's. Presumably Gene Vincent's Be-Bop-a-Lula was intended to be playing, as that's the song Charley's singing when he emerges from his Ford Mustang. Single In addition to appearing on the soundtrack album, worldwide the song was issued as the b-side of the single for Fright Night by The J. Geils Band. The releases are predominantly the same around the world, with poster art again adorning the front cover - the glaring exception is a white-label promo from Japan, which has a small photo of Amanda Bearse on the front accompanied by Japanese text. In the Netherlands, they issued a 12" maxi-single. This edition includes the same versions of the songs cut in a less compressed format. J Geils Band Fright Night 1985 White Label Japanese Promo.jpg|White Label Japanese 45 J Geils Band Fright Night 45 01.jpeg|Fright Night single front J Geils Band Fright Night 45 02.jpeg|Fright Night Single back J Geils Band Fright Night 45 03.jpeg|Fright Night Single Label J Geils Band Fright Night 45 04.jpeg|Fright Night Single Label (Boppin' Tonight) J Geils Band Fright Night Netherlands 12 inch single 01.jpeg|Netherlands 12" Fright Night single J Geils Band Fright Night Netherlands 12 inch single 02.jpeg|Netherlands single back J Geils Band Fright Night 1985 Japanese 45.jpg|Standard Issue Japanese 45 Video Lyrics Written by Gary Goetzman and Mike Piccirillo Performed by Fabulous Fontaines I got the money Uh-huh, my honey Kick in the clutch Cruisin' for a boppin' tonight Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Tonight Bop-bop-boppin' tonight I'll pull your top down Switch on some hot sounds Dig in your heels Cruisin for a boppin' tonight Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Boppin' tonight Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Well, my feet are dancin' on the pedals tonight Ooooh, under the driver's seat This tale, it curves out of control A little bit of action makes my baby roll Throw back a cool one Slip into Mach 1 Blowin' out the pipes Cruisin' and a boppin' tonight Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Boppin' tonight Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Well, my feet are dancin' on the pedals tonight Whooo, under the driver's seat This tale, it curves out of control A little bit of action makes my baby roll Throw back a cool one Slip into Mach 1 Blowin' out the pipes Cruisin' and a boppin' tonight Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Boppin' tonight Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Bop with me, baby Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Bop with me, girl Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Hey, rev it up, rev it up Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Kick in the clutch Bop-bop-boppin' tonight I love you so much Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Dig in your heels Bop-bop-boppin' tonight I like the way it feels Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Bop with me, baby, hey Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Bop with me, girl Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Bop-boppin' tonight Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Bop, bop tonight Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Tonight, tonight Bop-bop-boppin' tonight Whoo! Bop-bop-boppin' tonight...Category:1985 SoundtrackCategory:Songs Category:Singles